


Surprise Presents

by MarginalMadness



Series: Next Best Thing Universe [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalMadness/pseuds/MarginalMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the thought that counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Lotus

'Not every book in the circle is high literature.'. She smiled to herself, picking up the book from her bedside table remembering the previous conversation to Fenris. She slipped into her bed, waving a hand at the candle stub, bringing it to life with a small flame. She slid her finger into the gap formed from a folded down page and nestled herself against the cold stone wall, trying to get into a comfortable position.

 

As she opened the book, something fell out of it, something small and light which landed on her chest. She picked it up, cautious of the hair-fine spines sticking out of its thick green stem and brought it into the faint light of the candle. Deep red petals fanned out over a waxy green leaf, the stem of the flower pierced the leaf almost like a stitch and the entire thing was pressed flat from the weight of the book. She frowned and placed the mysterious gift on her bedside table and went back to reading;

 

_“The elf’s slim fingers ran sinfully slowly up the inside of the maiden’s thigh-”_

 

Bethany slammed the pages shut on her finger with a gasp, looking around her small room, peering into the shadowy corners and out of her barred window before turning back to the book in her hands. She opened it again and flicked back a couple of pages until she found a passage she remembered.

 

_“The sun was setting over the ocean, setting the cliffs ablaze in golden fire.”_

Yes, she remembered that. She paused, flipping the pages back and forth between where she had originally left the tale and where her page marker had opened, her eyes falling to the flower on her night table. She placed the book down on her bed and tiptoed over the cold stone floor to her small bookcase, grabbing the tome she needed and diving back into bed, making sure her feet were entirely covered by her blanket. She recognised the leaf well enough, the waxy texture of common elfroot was known to everyone, mage or no, the flower on the other hand. She flicked through the book with increasing impatience, until her eyes caught sight of deep red petals, and soft spines. Blood Lotus.

 

_“This flower is famous for surviving in almost any climate.”_

 

She smiled to herself, picking up the unusual gift as she placed the tome on her nightstand, brushing her finger carefully over the petals before running it down the firmer edge of the leaf. She reached under he bed and pulled out a small wooden box, shifting its precious contents around until she found the bundle of parchment at the bottom which contained the sparse correspondence between Fenris and herself. Her eyes scanned them quickly, his first letter; short, his penmanship careless. His most recent, longer, almost a page and a half, his words flowing gracefully across the page, still the occasional crossed out spelling mistake which he always apologised for at the closing of his letter. She bit her lip, eyes burning, threatening to spill her secret into the darkness. She rearranged the papers back into order, placing her new gift into the middle before folding them up and hiding them away, with the few trinkets she was allowed to possess.

 

She returned to her original position, curled under her blanket, book in hand opened at the new page. Her eyes flickered around the room once more, almost as if she doubted her privacy before resting on the book. She caressed the page with a slender finger before slippping her hand into the warmth of her covers and under her night dress.

 

_“The elf’s slim fingers ran sinfully slowly up the inside of the maiden’s thigh-”_


	2. Orlesian Silk Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second gift shows up for Bethany.

A chill filled the room, which was ridiculous because it was no colder than the rest of the house and there was a roaring fire in the small fire place and yet goose pimples still covered the soft skin of Bethany’s arms. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest looking around the room.

 

Her mothers things lay untouched, her hair brush on the dresser, shoes under the bottom of the bed, her night gown folded carefully over the back of a chair. Running over hand over the delicate lace detailing, Bethany imagined she could still smell her mother on the garment.

 

“You should have the room.”

 

Bethany spun around to find Marian standing in the doorway holding a large parcel. “I don’t think I could. I don’t even live here, not really, just here for your birthday party.”

 

“That’s the convenient thing about birthdays, they come around every year.” Hawke held out her hands, offering the package to Bethany. “You should still have it, you were always closest to mother, you should have her things.”

 

Beth crossed the room to take the large box which was tied with red ribbon. Setting it down on the dresser she opened it up to find it filled with a soft, deep green, Orlesian silk dress. Taking it out of the box with a reverence usually reserved for holy ritual she held it up to inspect. The green silk had a subtle golden thread woven through it, which resulted in a shimmer which gave the dress an other worldly quality. “Was this mothers?” Bethany smiled carefully tracing a finger over the branching golden pattern.

 

“No,” Hawke sighed with an air of practised nonchalance, leaning against the door frame. “It arrived this morning, for you.”

 

“Oh.” Beth blushed, hastily putting the dress back in the box, and replacing the lid.

 

“Does my little apostate sister have a suitor?” Hawke smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“I am a respectable enchanter of the Kirkwall Circle, thank you very much.” She replied curtly sitting at the dresser, picking up the forgotten hair brush and pulling it through her hair.

 

“You’re also avoiding the question.” Hawke countered. They remained in terse silence for a minute, Marian patiently waiting for a crack in Bethany’s armour and Bethany pointedly ignoring her older sister and refusing to look anywhere but the mirror in front of her. As always Marian cracked first. “Is it a Templar?”

 

“What?!” That got Beth’s attention.

 

“Just wondering if that’s the reason you’re so tight lipped about it.” Hawke’s eyes were wide with innocence that was marred by the smirk on her lips.

 

“He is not a templar-” She held up a hand in the direction of the door where her sister was hovering in the threshold. “-because he doesn’t exist.”

 

“Did you use blood magic on him?” Hawke teased unrelenting, “Did he use blood magic on you? Is it a fellow mage?” Beth went back to fussing with her hair in the mirror, piling it on the top of her head, turning this way, then that, humming to herself.

 

“Are you still a virgin?”

 

“MARIAN!” Bethany barked half in shock at her sisters impertinence, half in annoyance.

 

“Aha! That’s a no.” Bethany couldn’t help the heat that rose to her cheeks. Memories of that first night with Fenris, the guilt that followed it. She smiled to herself biting her lip, that guilt was soon replaced with something else. Her stomach twisted thinking of him, her breaths grew short and her head began to spin. “Bethany!”

 

“Sorry. What?” She shook her head, trying to school her features in a neutral expression.

 

“Maker’s breath, girl!” Hawke laughed pushing off of the door frame. “Someone is smitten.”

 

“Maybe.” Beth conceded under her breath.

 

“With a man who doesn’t exist.” Hakwe sing-songed.

 

“With a man who doesn’t exist.” Beth repeated with a nod and a forced smile.

 

“Fine, little sister. Keep your secrets!” Marian yelled with a playful glare thrown over her shoulder finally leaving her in peace. “Party is in an hour. Be ready on time!”

 

Bethany opened the box and slid her fingers over the soft material. Oh she would definately be ready.


	3. Felicidus Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long day. Another surprise gift.

There was no flower on her bed when she retired for the night. She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and let her shoulders slump as she pushed the door shut and fell back against it. Every night for almost a week, a single flower had been sitting on her bed, waiting for her when she returned to her room at the end of the day, a Felicidus Aria, silent plains rose, the rarest of flowers, nothing extravagant to look at but they filled her room with the most amazing sweet scent. With each one she went to sleep with a smile on her face; a small pleasure in her rather restricted existence.

 

With a sigh she pushed herself away from the door to make her way to the wardrobe to change out of her robes. She took half a step and the doors of the wardrobe burst open as someone came tumbling out. Magic surged in her hand and an ice spike flew towards the intruder, exploding into tiny crystals as soon as it left her hand.

 

Fenris shook the ice out of his hair and Bethany took another half step towards him, glancing nervously at her door, before helping him up. “Fenris? What are you doing here?” He straightened himself up and closed the distance between them in one step, taking her face gently between his hands and bringing his lips down to meet hers. Her breath caught and she took hold of his belt to keep herself steady. His lips were warm and chapped, calloused thumbs stroked her cheeks as a deep happy hum swelled in the back of his throat. His eyes shone as he pulled away, mouth pulled into a rare, genuine smile which she returned. “What are you doing here?” She repeatedm and he avoided her question again, ducking in for another kiss. Her hands came up to his wrists and she pulled them away from her face as she twisted out of his reach reluctantly breaking the kiss. “What are you doing here?”

 

“It is Urthalis,” he smiled as if that explained everything. He lowered his head, giving her a heated look, twisting his hands until he could thread his fingers with her own, palm to palm, slowly pushing her up against a wall, her hands pinned either side of her head. “And I missed you."

 

She leaned forward stealing a kiss that he returned enthusiastically. “We’re going to get caught.” She whispered against his lips when they finally broke apart.

 

“That is why I was hiding in your wardrobe. These templars check your room with alarming frequency.” His voice took on a displeased tone.

 

“Tell me about it.” She stole another quick kiss before frowning. “How did you get in here anyhow?”

 

“I can pass through solid objects, the bars at your windows pose no barrier to me.” He explained.

 

“Doesn’t that hurt? And what if you get caught?” Her eyes went wide with worry.

 

“You are worth any risk, _bei amor_.”

 

Bei amor.

 

 _My love_.

 

Her heart skipped a beat, and her stomach twisted. Three. Twice previously he had called her this and now a third. His. His love. She felt a little silly keeping track but each instance was burned into her heart, branded her soul, filled her with a lightness and a warmth that made her feel like she was going to explode with happiness.

 

“I worry, bei cor.” My heart. That is whathe was now. The fluttering in her stomach at his touch, the race of her pulse at his kiss, the smile she wears whens he falls asleep all of that was him.

 

Footsteps could be heard at the end of the corridor and the opening of a door. Reluctantly, Fenris moved away and picked up his gauntlets from where he had left them in the wardrobe, plucking a blooming, dusky pink flower from between a strap and presenting it to Bethany. “I assume you received the others.”

 

“I did.” She took it and brought it to her nose. It really was the most beautiful smelling rose she had ever seen. “I had wondered how they kept turning up in my room, but now I am wise to your methods.” She teased the elf.

 

“I shall endeavour to find new ways to surprise you.” Fenris smiled pulling on a gauntlet.

 

“No doubt you will succeed.” She said, watching every movement of his body, every smile, every glance he passed her way. He crossed the short space between them, threading one hand carefully into her hair, pulling her close for one last kiss. “Te amo.” She said against his lips with a sad sigh.

 

Fenris pressed his forehead to hers and whispered his own confession before turning to phasing out through the bars on her window. “And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Latin as Tevene in this fic, I know nothing about languages at all and I know its sort of loosely based on Latin so I just used that...soft of...


	4. Family Heirloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even on the run, Fenris can still surprise her.

Bethany poked at the fire, as she watched Fenris pace back and forth across the camp, clenching and unclenching his fists.  Just before sunset he had pulled Marian aside for a hushed word,  she had nodded and dragged Anders off into the treeline claiming they needed to collect more firewood and that they would be back shortly. 

That was hours ago, and Fenris had been pacing since.

“Fenris,” She said, “they’ll be back soon, there’s no need to worry.”  He scowled at her with a tilt of his head, the way he usually did when he doubted the truth of what he was being told. “They’re probably just enjoying being alone. Having some…personal…time.” She implied with a lack of subtly that would make Isabela proud.  Being on the run meant none of them had very much privacy, not wanting to spend too much time apart for safety’s sake.  In fact she had had so little time alone with Fenris, she was almost annoyed that he was wasting this golden opportunity.

“Yes. They are. Probably are.” He replied haltingly. “This is not what plauges my mind, Bethany.”

She leaned back, crossing her arms and tilting her head in same fashion he does when he is confused. “And pray tell serah, what is on your mind?”

He moved around the campfire to kneel in front of her, taking both her hands in his. “I am not good with…expressing how I feel, with words.” He started unsure, while Bethany, supressed a small smile. “I have told you, I love you, many times, in every language I can…but, I do not believe I have sufficiently conveyed the depth of my affection for you and how…vital…” He frowned with a small shake of his head, frustration playing across his features. “Let me start again; Hawke lost at wicked grace,” The elf paused but smiled when Bethany barked out a laugh at the sudden change of topic, her laugh was like music to him and her good mood gave him confidence. “Lost on a winning hand; she bet something she would never usually consider gambling.”  He let go of her hand and reached into the small pouch embossed with the Amell crest and pulled out a ring.

“Grandmother Amell’s engagement ring?” Bethany said in shock, hands going to cover her mouth. “She would never bet that!”

“She was very drunk and very sure of herself in winning.” Fenris paused and licked his lips. “After what happened with your mother, I intended to return it to her, but I found I already had a use for it in mind.”

Bethany looked from the ring to Fenris, understanding dawning on her, a warm weight felt like it settled in her stomach and was expanding outwards. She bit her lip trying to maintain her composure, her cheeks hurting from resisting the urge to smile.

“Bethany Hawke, for almost as long as I have been in possession of this ring, I have imagined it on your finger.” He whispered, voice breaking and wavering. “I have little to offer you except my heart and my sword, but I will love you, more fiercely than anyone else in Thedas ever could. More dearly than the Maker loved Andraste herself and I would tear open the veil and storm the black city single-handedly if you asked me to.” Bethany was crying now, fat tears rolling down her aching cheeks and Fenris reached up to wipe them away. “Nothing would bring me more happiness than to be named your husband. Will you do me, such honour?”

“Yes.” Bethany nodded sliding her arms around his neck. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” She threw herself forward kissing him like she was dying.

Fenris’ eyes glistened with his own tears, an odd sort of relaxed contentment, Bethany wasn’t used to seeing, shone in his face, making him look decades younger. He threaded his fingers through her hair, resting his brow against hers and sighed deeply “After everything I have experienced, if you had told me I would find such happiness I would have called you a fool and said no such feeling exists.”

Bethany laughed. “And if I had said, you would find such happiness with a mage?”

“I would have taken your heart there and then.” He leaned in and kissed her softly on the nose “But it seems you have taken mine.”

“As you mine, in return.” She grinned. “A fair trade, don’t you agree?”

“I would argue and say I have the better deal but you would only disagree, and this occasion should not be soured by augments.”  He chucked, gently untangling himself from her and slid the ring onto her finger. Bethany wiggled her finger and watched the stone sparkle in the firelight before leaning in to kiss her betrothed again.

“It’s official, you’re all mine.”

“Yes, Bethany,” he took the hand with the ring on and placed it over his heart before leaning in and whispering softly against her lips, “I am yours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. Hope you liked it. It got really fluffy there at the end. Now I just need to write how they got from where they started, to here.


End file.
